Romantic Interlude
by Breathesgirl
Summary: A side story to What Might Have Been. A little suggested lemon.


**A/N: Here it is, the final installment of What Might Have Been. I enjoyed writing the story and reading the reviews. This IS slightly lemony but, in order to keep it within the guidelines I have toned it down to what they will hopefully approve of.**

**In this one it's the sentiment behind the Romance rather than the romance itself that was the deciding factor in my writing and publishing it.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was the night before she was to retrieve Bill from the Sheriff and she needed to relax.

Eric was across the hall talking with Godric which gave her time to set the mood.

She set tea lights out around the room inside red globes, she made sure his favorite bath oils were beside the tub, filled the tub with hot water and she set a bag of confetti hearts on top of the bathroom door just waiting for the right person to open it.

She got dressed in crotchless panties, cupless bra and skin tight, floor length red dress with garter and stockings to match and a pair of fuck me heels which put her at just the right height to have her sex at just the right spot for Eric when she bent over the couch.

She bent over the couch and sent a huge wave of lust to him. He was behind her almost instantly, bending over her, inhaling her scent almost before she finished sending it his way.

He stood back to get a better view, she could feel his lust and determination to have her out of that dress and in this position as quickly as possible.

She rose and turned to face him, letting him get an eyeful of how her bountiful breasts were so tantalizingly ready to pop out of the top of her dress.

She could see just what his reaction to her was by the way his pants were straining over his engorged cock. Yep, he wanted her and he wanted her here and now!

She wagged a finger at him, "Now, now my Viking, let me give you a bath first, get you all nice and relaxed first. You go on in the bathroom and get in the tub, I want to get something then will be right in." She winked at him and turned as if to go to the other side of the room. He started toward the bathroom and she turned to watch as he opened the door and the confetti fell on him. Her camera was at the ready and she snapped a couple of pictures, including one of him looking back over his shoulder at her with a look of surprise on his face. She took the memory card out of the camera and hid it so he couldn't erase the pictures before she was able to transfer them to her laptop and email them to a select few.

She went into the bathroom, where he was already in the tub, and sashayed over to him, feeling like the sex kitten she looked like tonight. She leaned over his shoulder and purred in his ear, this night is about you min Viking.

She reached over his shoulders and ran her fingernails from his nipples up his chest, along his neck and around his ears, scratching ever so gently.

She poured some sandalwood bath oil into the water and turned on the jets, inhaling the unique odour that was distinctly her Maker and started rubbing his shoulders, kneading them, loosening up the muscles, then doing the same thing to his neck.

She moved in front of him, turned on the sound system to the music she had cued up and then stripped for him, moving sensuously to the music, slowly, provocatively removing one article of clothing at a time.

When she was naked she leaned over the side of the tub and kissed him a long, passionate kiss.

She climbed into the tub with him, facing him, and lathered her hands with his favourite soap and proceeded to give him the most sensual bath of his existence before slowly lowering herself down onto his erection only to stop and back off of him a little bit while she pinched and twisted his nipples.

Their gazes were locked on each other. She could see deep down into his soul where he rarely let anyone go. She saw his love for her, his awareness of what she was doing, his ability to let her take charge, his need for her.

She bent forward and bit a nipple, drawing just a drop or two of blood and he groaned in arousal and appreciation for what she was doing.

She took his hands, so big yet so gentle with her, and placed them on her breasts and, using her own hands on top of his, played with them, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch her nipples, kneading her breasts, feeling their heaviness.

She leaned forward into his neck, their hands between them, and gently sank her fangs in, drawing forth his blood into herself and felt him return the gesture.

Their bond exploded in colourful lights and images, images of their individual pasts and their shared present, the days they had been separated, her agonizing over her decision about Bill, Eric s concern for her well being.

When she retracted her fangs she languorously licked his wound, lending her healing abilities to his to heal him more quickly. She lay against him, basking in the afterglow of a newly formed bond and heard him speak so very quietly, "My love, my Sookie, I have been looking for you for a thousand years."

She sat back up and looked into his fathomless blue eyes and saw just how much love he had to give and smiled at him, "Shall we take this to the bedroom my Lover?"

She stepped out of the tub and stood there, towel at the ready, and dried him off completely then towelled herself dry.

She put her shoes back on and led him back out to the living room and leaned over the couch, "Take me, I am yours."

Not being one to need to be told twice to take a beautiful woman he was on her in less than the blink of an eye.

He took her in as many different positions as she could imagine, on every piece of furniture, against each wall, the floor, the ceiling. By the time they were through she was one thoroughly fucked vampire.

As he lay in bed with her he felt something under his pillow. When he pulled it out he saw a jeweller s box. He looked at her and she nodded for him to open it.

His eyes teared up when he saw it. "This is how you really feel? That we are a family?"

"It is my Master." He sat up and she got up on her knees behind him so she could clasp the chain around his neck. When he lay back down it was centered on his chest and his hand lay over it, "Sookie, thank you. You don t know how much this means to me."

"I can feel it Eric, I can feel how much you love me. It's different from the love you have for Pam and Godric. It has grown each day we've been together, it has grown past the bonds of Maker/child into something I never thought I would have. It has grown into the love of, and for, a companion, a mate.

Even vampires need love Eric.

Love doesn't make you weak. It can lend you strength when your own is flagging. It can be the help you need through a difficult time. Love is gentle but it's tough too. Love is the one thing that can stand the test of time over and over again. If you love the right person it is never ending, no matter what s going on in life you have that to fall back on.

That chain and pendant mean more to me than family. It means the people who will be there with me no matter what. You, Pam and Godric are all I really have. Lafayette and Jason are there for me right now but they are mortal, they will die eventually. I thought I had friends in Sam and Tara but I was wrong. The three of you will be there for me, with me, through eternity, no matter what's happening.

I love you Eric, more and more with each passing day. This is just a more visible gesture of that love. It's not the love of a child for her Maker, either. It's the love of one mate for another, the love of a wife for a husband. I know we aren't married but that doesn't mean I can't feel that way for you."

He twined his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him. He kissed her with all the love he held for her. She would have suffocated from the feelings he sent her, that he put into that kiss, if she had needed to breathe.

"Who's to say I wouldn't marry you Sookie?" She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Yes, Sookie, I would marry you in a heartbeat."


End file.
